


Командировка

by AlyonaSL



Series: Между городами [1]
Category: Night at the Museum (Movies)
Genre: Drama, M/M, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:21:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23242435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyonaSL/pseuds/AlyonaSL
Summary: "Верите ли, Дэйли, я тем же самым вопросом задаюсь. И еще многими: например, кому на предрождественской неделе интересна древнеегипетская мумия? И почему эту мумию нужно выставлять в музее штата Нью-Йорк?"
Relationships: Ahkmenrah/Larry Daley
Series: Между городами [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1671115
Kudos: 3





	Командировка

— Они что там, все с ума посходили?..

Да, Ларри сорвался. Да, вот ему бы помолчать. Особенно в разговоре с директором музея! Но директор словно ожидал такой вспышки. Не удивился, не рассердился, даже не нахмурился. Просто развёл руками:

— Верите ли, Дэйли, я тем же самым вопросом задаюсь. И еще многими: например, кому на предрождественской неделе интересна древнеегипетская мумия? И почему эту мумию нужно выставлять в музее штата Нью-Йорк? Но тем не менее — увы, я лицо подневольное, а вы и подавно, — Макфи нехорошо усмехнулся. — Начальство сказало, что наш главный экспонат — точнее, экспонаты, не будем забывать про скрижаль! — отправляются на месяц в выездной тур в столицу штата Нью-Йорк, прекрасный город Олбани. Всего-то каких-то сто пятьдесят миль! Меньше трёх часов езды. Согласитесь, это вам не Лондон, — Макфи посмотрел на Ларри и понимающе усмехнулся. — А через месяц всё вернётся, как и было. Три года ждать не надо.

— Да ладно вам, — буркнул Ларри. Он уже не мог слушать про то, какой он балбес, как он лопухнулся в Лондоне с экспонатами и каких трудов Макфи стоило вернуть всё обратно. Да, и поэтому Ларри Дэйли должен Макфи по гроб жизни.

Ларри в который раз мрачно подумал, что если ему продолжат вот так вот ездить по мозгам, этот гроб не заставит себя ждать.

Вот только мрачных мыслей перед Рождеством не хватало. Слишком мрачных, — Ларри улыбнулся против воли, вспомнив, как легко Акменра шутит на всякие загробные темы и как Ларри ему выговаривает за это. А мальчишке хоть бы хны: привык уже каждую ночь мотаться то к Анубису своему, то обратно.

«И пусть мотается подольше», — подумал Ларри.

А сейчас, значит, Олбани. Городок к северу от Нью-Йорка, сто пятьдесят миль. Меньше трёх часов на поезде.

«Пенсильванский вокзал, — бормотал про себя Ларри, уткнувшись дома в карту. — Два с половиной часа езды. Пятьдесят долларов в одну сторону, и ещё такси до музея...»

Математика была нешуточная.

— Да перестаньте, Дэйли, — уставился Макфи, когда Ларри принёс заявление на отпуск. — За свой счёт? Вы что, внук Рокфеллера?

— Нет, — вырвалось у Ларри неожиданно. — Просто мне хватило предыдущих трёх лет.

— Гмм, — только и сказал Макфи. И размашисто расписался на заявлении. — Понимаю. Вы там поселитесь, что ли, на месяц?

Если бы Ларри мог! О, если бы он мог, он бы и в Лондоне поселился на все те самые три года. Но в Нью-Йорке был Ник, была мама, и работа, в конце концов, была. А в том же Лондоне кому бы он был нужен? А тем паче в Олбани, маленьком — хоть и столичном! — городке за сто пятьдесят миль от Большого Яблока?

Придётся как раньше: приехал на несколько дней — и обратно. Потом ещё на несколько дней. И опять обратно. И так, пока эта дурацкая командировка — как довольно пошутил Макфи — не кончится.

Но с другой стороны, грех жаловаться. Раньше восемь часов на самолёте нужно было лететь в одну сторону, и билет сумасшедших денег стоил: а сейчас? Сейчас на поезде каких-то два с половиной часа, и билет всего пятьдесят баксов.

«Всего», — вздохнул Ларри. А туда и обратно — сто. А еще если несколько раз в месяц?

Да и Анубис с ним. Разберёмся.

Ларри сидел в вагоне у окна и пялился на пролетающие мимо пейзажи: какие-то леса, поля, озера. Поезд, несмотря на предрождественские дни, был полупустым, и никто с разговорами не приставал. Это было хорошо. Хотелось подумать.

Почему, в самом деле, Ларри не может этот месяц спокойно пожить в гостинице? Благо Ник уже взрослый и прилетел со своей дурацкой Ибицы, поступил в университет и не нуждается в отцовском присмотре. Эрика с Доном — так вообще в Ларри не нуждаются. Может, и правда остаться на месяц жить в этом самом Олбани, чтобы никто не дёргал, и на дорогу опять же сильно тратиться не надо. Ака ведь привезёт и увезёт музейный фургон, а пассажиров они не берут, а вести этот фургон Ларри в этот раз не доверят, Макфи сразу предупредил. Потому что Ларри — сторож, а не водитель, и сторожить Ака он будет в музее, а не на дороге.

Ларри не стал возражать и поехал в Олбани поездом.

«Нет, — думал он, рассеянно пялясь в окно, — надо будет узнать про гостиницу. Иначе я жить буду в этих поездах, как давеча в самолётах. А гостиница — поди плохо, можно и с Аком, если что, на ночь прийти. Кто их знает, что у них там, в этом Олбани, в музее за условия».

Пробраться в один из музейных закоулков оказалось делом плёвым. Уж если в Британском музее Ларри это проделывал, то в Олбани-то? Пфф!..

— Ой, — только и сказал Акменра, когда поднялся и открыл глаза. А потом протёр их для верности. — Где это я... мы?

— В музее штата Нью-Йорк, — довольно сообщил Ларри. — Только не спрашивай меня, зачем этому музею понадобилась древнеегипетская мумия.

А потом подошёл и обнял, прижал к себе, зарылся носом в волосы, провёл губами за ухом:

— Я скучал. Мы всего две ночи не виделись, а я скучал. Осирис знает, почему. Тебя на месяц сюда... прислали. Я узнавал, здесь есть гостиницы, но почти во всех нет мест, потому что Рождество... а где есть — там несусветно дорого... но я буду приезжать к тебе, это же не Лондон, это близко, всего два с половиной часа на поезде, пятьдесят баксов в одну сторону...

Ларри бормотал и сам не понимал, что говорит: просто прижимал Ака к себе и думал — а вот хрен вам всем, дорогое руководство. Командировка так командировка, ладно, Исида с вами! Но чтобы они после прошедших трёх лет ещё на целый месяц расстались — этого уж Ларри не позволит. И хорошо, что Ака со скрижалью не закатали в тот Олбани, что в штате Джорджия. А здесь-то — просто подарок судьбы, совсем рядом, а что придётся жить в поездах — да и наплевать.

В конце концов, жил же Ларри три года в самолётах, и ничего.


End file.
